


something in the way you move

by tonibombshell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Almost Hooking Up, Bondage, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Handcuffs, Making Out, also sweet, kinda halfway smutty, takes place right after Cheryl becomes a Serpent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonibombshell/pseuds/tonibombshell
Summary: Cheryl and Toni have a makeout sesh post-her becoming a Serpent that takes a few surprising turns.





	something in the way you move

Toni whimpered slightly as Cheryl dug her hands into her cotton candy hair.

“Oh, fuck, that's the spot,” Toni said breathlessly as her girlfriend grazed her teeth along the sensitive skin on her collarbone.

Cheryl looked up and grinned deviously, leaning in for a gentle kiss. “I know. That's why I keep going back to it,” she said.

“Well, two can play at that game,” Toni replied, sliding down to reach Cheryl’s neck, nibbling softly just below her earlobe.

The redhead’s breath hitched and she gasped. “Well played, mon cherie,” she whispered, diving back at her girlfriend to push her up against the headboard.

Toni arched her back as Cheryl trailed her hands over to the lapels of her jacket and began to remove it slowly. As the redhead peeled it off of Toni, her girlfriend bit her lip slightly and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“You know, I'm so proud of you,” Toni said suddenly, caressing the side of Cheryl’s face.

“What for, mi amor?” Cheryl asked, her hands stopping roaming over her girlfriend for a moment.

“Literally a month ago, you wouldn't even look a Serpent in the eye. Now you're one of us. How crazy is that?” Toni said, cracking a smile and laughing gently.

Cheryl pulled back slightly, making sure both of them were in a comfortable position.

“I guess that is pretty insane. Maybe you should pinch me to see if I'm dreaming,” the redhead said suggestively.

Toni wasted no time lunging in, moving her hands under Cheryl’s shirt, and digging her nails into her back while smashing her lips up against hers. The girl moaned slightly.

“Alright, not dreaming,” Cheryl muttered, dazed when Toni pulled away.

The pink haired girl grinned. “Or we’re both caught in the same wonderful dream,” she said wistfully.

Cheryl could do nothing more than go in for another kiss and begin to lift up the hem of her shirt. Toni helped her by grabbing the other side and slowly pulling it over her head, revealing her silky light pink bra.

“Excellent choice, TT,” Cheryl said appreciatively, quickly stripping off her own bright red jacket and throwing off her black turtleneck shirt. Her own bra was a lacy red number adorned with tiny bows at the center.

“Not too bad yourself,” Toni said as Cheryl leaned in and went in for a kiss, grazing her teeth along her girlfriend’s bottom lip.

Toni groaned. “Stop teasing me,” she whined.

“I'll tease you all I want, Cha Cha,” Cheryl said, hints of domineering in her voice.

That almost made Toni come undone then and there, but she restrained herself and made do with hooking her hands into her girlfriend’s fiery mane.

“Wait, take your hands off me for a moment,” Cheryl requested, moving to dig around in a drawer. Toni complied, and was about to ask why when a pair of handcuffs were produced and deftly clamped onto her small wrists.

“Wha- how did you…” Toni gasped incredulously.

Cheryl smirked. “I've been practicing,” she said simply.

“But…” Toni started again.

Her girlfriend pressed a perfectly manicured finger against Toni’s lips. “Shh, I want complete control for just the next few minutes,” she said, pushing Toni’s arms above her head and beginning to plant a trail of kisses from right under her breasts down her stomach. She reached the waistband of her shorts and slowly began to unbutton them. Toni moaned impatiently as Cheryl took her sweet time sliding them off, leaving her only in fishnets and undergarments.

Wordlessly, Cheryl grabbed at the fishnets’ waistband and snapped it against Toni's hips. “Now, now, can't have you squirming around so much, or I'll have to take more drastic measures,” she threatened, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Toni's eyes widened. “What might those measures be?” she asked curiously.

Cheryl only grinned and continued what she was doing, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of Toni’s fishnets again and yanking them down, leaving her only in her underwear. Maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend, she wrapped the tights around her ankles and knotted each leg together, effectively rendering her immobile.

“What if I just thrashed around and rolled off your bed?” Toni asked, almost as a challenge.

“Guess I'll untie your ankles then and chain them to the bedposts instead,” Cheryl replied casually, producing two more pairs of handcuffs and yanking the fishnets free.

“How many of those do you have?” Toni asked.

“Don't ask, cha cha,” Cheryl said, expertly cuffing each ankle and attaching each to a different bed post.

Toni had no idea how she was the most turned on she'd ever been in her life with her hands bound together above her head and her feet chained to bedposts. Cheryl’s next move was to lay herself on top of her girlfriend and smash her lips against hers. While the two were sliding their tongues across the other’s, the redhead worked her hands under Toni and undid her bra before stopping suddenly.

“Fuck,” Cheryl said simply.

“What?” Toni asked, confused.

“I didn't think this through. How the fuck am I supposed to get this off of you if you're tied up?” Cheryl replied, stunned.

Toni laughed so hard that she almost broke all three sets of handcuffs from thrashing around. “Oh my god you really didn't think this through,” she said, gasping for air since she was laughing so hard.

Cheryl turned beet red. “I- I'm so sorry. I feel like we've both been taken out of the mood, haven't we?” she asked.

The pink haired girl nodded. “I'm sorry, but yeah. If you could take these off of me, that would be great. Maybe we can just have a movie night and come back to this later,” she said, giggling.

The redhead got to work undoing the restraints. “We’ll…we’ll try this again later,” she said awkwardly.

“I'm free tomorrow night,” Toni said suggestively, sitting up once she was free.

“Sounds like a plan. Now, should we continue watching Parks and Recreation or watch Love, Simon for the seventeenth time?” Cheryl asked, nonchalantly chucking the pairs of handcuffs into a side table drawer.

Toni stifled a laugh at the whole situation as she clasped her bra. “I think some Parks and Rec would be nice right about now,” she offered.

“Agreed,” Cheryl said, pulling up her laptop and settling it at the end of the bed, pulling up a blanket from the floor to throw it over the pair.

Toni snuggled up next to her girlfriend underneath the blanket and planted a kiss on her cheek. “I love you,” she said simply as Cheryl pulled up Netflix.

“I love you too, sweet pea,” the redhead replied and gave her a kiss on the forehead in return.

“I love you, but please don't call me that. Just makes me think of the real Sweet Pea,” Toni said.

Cheryl giggled. “Sorry, sweetheart,” she corrected.

“That's better,” Toni laughed, nuzzling further into Cheryl as the show started playing.

Within minutes, both girls drifted off to sleep in the comfort of each other’s warmth as Parks and Rec kept running long into the night.

 


End file.
